


Love Locks

by Heronfem



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (by Aiden's ex), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Cages, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Subdrop, well really meet-silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: Lambert's a small time locksmith with a 24 hour emergency line, and Aiden's asshole of an ex has destroyed the keys to get out of his cock cage.Things work out.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 331





	Love Locks

**Author's Note:**

> (I am sorry to those of you where were looking for proper smut but this is not that, this is a meet-silly in which hands are on dicks but there's only implications of getting off. It's mostly hurt comfort but it's just blatant enough to warrant that explicit tag.)

When Lambert had taken up his small side business of locksmithing for emergencies, he hadn't really thought about it being much of a time investment. But now, a few years down the road and with a small shop specialising in key making and lockouts tucked onto a corner of 1st and 23rd, a thriving customer base, and one regular employee to actually man the desk during business hours, he could safely say things had gotten a bit out of hand. 

But on the other hand, re-keying houses against abusive exes was really fucking cathartic. So sue him, it was a weird job but damn if it wasn't something he enjoyed. He wasn’t all that in love with being on call on weekend nights, but it was a necessary evil. His work phone was usually quiet, but when it started shrieking the alert for a call, it was generally important. 

Which was why he picked up at 3 in the morning on a Sunday after about three hours of sleep. 

"Odd Locks emergency line," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Four weeks of quiet weekends had probably been too much to ask for. 

"Please don't hang up," the voice on the other end said. Rather sweet, fairly masculine, clearly fighting tears. Lambert's brain immediately kicked into gear and he sat bolt upright, fully awake. Crying was never a good sign. "I, um. I've called two other places and they laughed. Please, _please_ hear me out."

"I'm listening," Lambert said, climbing out of bed to grab his black jeans. 

"Fuck, this is the worst, I don’t know how to put this any way but blunt. I- I'm locked in a cock cage and my piece of shit ex who just broke up with me left with the key two days ago. I've tried to get out but- but I can't. The emergency key is gone too." The voice trembled. “I’ve tried everything and I can’t bear to go to the hospital but there’s no extra keys-” 

Lambert stopped dead, jaw dropping. "Holy shit, what an asshole. Look, I will get you out of that for free and break their nose if you want, that's extremely fucked up."

He was interrupted by a sob of relief, and grabbed his shirt to dress while the person on the other end had a bit of a break down. Which, really, was pretty damn understandable. He shoved his feet in his boots and took a second to rummage through the kitchen for his emergency chocolate stash, tossing it in a bag and then backtracking quickly to the bedroom to grab the bruise and abrasion balm he used for rope sessions and his metal handcuffs, then headed for his truck. It was a cold, crisp night, autumn well on its way to winter, and his breath fogged in the air as he climbed in. 

"I'll need your address," he said, trying to sound reassuring, and the person rattled off one in a residential area only about five minutes away at this time of night. 

He could probably make it in three. 

"I'm Lambert," he offered as the truck started with its usual wheeze. "What can I call you? What’s your pronouns? Doesn't have to be a real name." 

There was a small sniffle. "Aiden. Um, and he."

"Well, Aiden, I'm pretty close. It won't be much longer. You got a blanket you can wrap up in to stay warm and comfy?" He took the corner a little hard and winced as the truck complained. He really needed to take it in to be serviced, it was running rough.

"Yeah," Aiden said meekly, and then added, "I unlocked the door for you. Just come in when you get here." 

"I can do that. Any pets I need to know about?"

Aiden's voice brightened. "A cat. She's not smart, and she'll probably try to lick you. She just has one eye so she might ram your legs trying to rub on them. Her name is Marigold, I found her in a bed of flowers when she was a kitten." 

Lambert grinned. Getting people talking about pets was a good way to distract them, and now he knew there was a cat who would probably let him pet it. Nice. "She sounds cute."

"She's _very_ cute," Aiden said, sounding happy for the first time on the call. “She’s sitting on me right now, she’s been purring.” 

Lambert prompted him into telling a story about her, and could hear Aiden starting to come down from his panic and hurt. It was a relief, and he made a mental note to find out who this fucking ex was and get them banned from any BDSM groups in a 200 mile radius. Before long, Lambert pulled into the driveway of a neat little single family red brick house with honest to god rose bushes out front and white shutters to the sides of the windows. It was painfully domestic and adorable. "I'm here, I'm heading in."

He walked up the steps and let himself in through the white door, stepping into a beautifully kept little home with wood floors and warm rugs. Bundled into a blanket in the corner of a couch in the front room was Aiden, looking at him with wide eyes from the couch with a small black and white cat laying on his chest. Lambert finally hung up and quickly pulled his boots off, trying very hard not to blush as he focused his attention on his shoes. Aiden was incredibly pretty. Lambert was only human, alright, long lashes on big doe eyes made heart palpitations happen to everyone.

Marigold jumped down and promptly rammed into his boot, cried at him until he ran a careful hand over her head. She immediately started to purr like a jet engine, her whole body trembling with the force of it.

"Marigold, come here," Aiden called, and the cat zoomed back to jump on the couch and back onto Aiden’s chest. Aiden gave him a watery smile. "Sorry about her."

"Nah, you gave me fair warning and she's adorable," Lambert said, waving his hand. "You comfortable here?" 

Aiden nodded, and Lambert pulled out his tools and keyring. 

"You need me to back off, just say," Lambert said, and Aiden shifted the blanket enough to reveal himself. Lambert hissed in sympathy, taking in the red and swollen flesh pressed hard against the ringed bars of the cage. Aiden blinked back a few tears as Lambert knelt down by the couch and checked the lock. It was definitely oversized for this kind of cage, and one of the more irritating ones to pick. But he was good at his job, and this would only be a few minutes work if he did it right. He was glad to have brought the balm though, the skin at the base looked inflamed. 

"Here, hold the lock still for me. Yeah, just like that, thanks. I brought balm and chocolate to help with the come down," Lambert said quietly as he worked his picks. "I'm guessing you're going to crash hard after this. You got anyone you could call to help you through it?"

"No," Aiden said quietly. "I moved here only a month ago. I don't know anyone in the community yet." He flinched away as Lambert exerted a little pressure, biting his lip hard.

Fuck. Lambert looked up at him. "If you want me to stay, I'd be happy to," he said, and Aiden's mouth wobbled. "Look, not to drop too much on you all at once, but I'm a service sub most of the time. It's kind of what I do. I can help you come down and keep you from crashing too hard." 

"Oh," Aiden said, eyes widening. "I. _Please_ stay."

Lambert gave him the closest thing he had to a reassuring smile and went back to work. "So, what about you?"

"Switch, very unoriginal. I subbed for my ex, mostly," Aiden said, and added quietly, "I… actually like cages regardless. I just. I don't like that a person I trusted did this. I probably won't be able to do this again for a long time."

Lambert really, really wanted to kill this person. “If you want, I can show you some cuttable plastic locks, they’re just like zip ties. All it takes is some scissors and you’re free. Not quite the same look, I’ll give you that, but they’re safe and they’d keep you from ever getting trapped again.” 

Aiden looked at him, those enormous eyes soft. “I...I would really appreciate that. I don’t want to lose something I enjoy.” 

“Exes,” Lambert said sagely, giving him a sloppy half grin. “They take enough, they don’t get to have this.” 

The lock clicked open and Aiden made a sound like he'd been punched as Lambert carefully took the lock out of its loop and tossed it a good distance away so Aiden wouldn’t have to look at it. He heaved a shaking sigh of relief. 

"You good if I-"

" _Please_ ," Aiden said immediately, and Lambert carefully worked the cage off. Aiden huffed a few times against the metal rubbing sore skin, and when it was finally off Lambert set it on the couch and shoved the bag of chocolate into Aiden's hands. 

"Eat some of that, do you care if I touch you to put the balm on?" He asked, and Aiden motioned for him to go ahead as he immediately stuffed some chocolate into his mouth. "You're probably going to get hard. Want me to do anything about it?" 

"Not right now," Aiden mumbled through four chocolate pieces. "But. Um. Later? If you want." 

Lambert wiggled his eyebrows to make Aiden laugh, and pulled out the balm. He was generous with it and did his best to be careful with what looked like possible bruising. Aiden did in fact get hard. He had a ridiculously good looking dick to go with that lovely face, and Lambert spared a moment to wonder how this was his life before he managed to gently chivvy Aiden from his couch to a very comfortable bedroom with a lovely antique bed and an incredibly nice mattress. 

“I’d say shower but you’re probably too tender right now for anything more than a bath,” Lambert said, “so bed it is. D’you need help?” 

“I think I’m okay,” Aiden said, drifting over to the dresser.

The blanket fell to reveal massive, gorgeous floral and blackwork tattoos over most of Aiden's body, covering his back, thighs, and biceps, and Lambert did his best not to stare but frankly, it was a bit of a strain. 

Aiden managed to get a pair of boxer briefs on before he started shaking, and that was going to have to be good enough. Chocolate could only do so much against a two day long panic. Lambert gently urged him into bed and joined him, ignoring the discomfort of wearing jeans in bed to pull him tight into his arms. Marigold came and hopped onto the bed, sitting along the top of Aiden’s pillow and starting to purr as loud as possible again. 

“Stupid,” Aiden wheezed, chest heaving as he started breathing heavy. “Stupid, _stupid_ , how could I let him, this was such a bad idea-” 

“Easy,” Lambert gentled, rolling them so he was half pinning Aiden’s chest and keeping his legs carefully away from his sore lower half. “Easy, I got you. It’s going to be okay.” He tucked a hand around the back of Aiden’s head to cradle him close, and Aiden’s arms tucked in tight between their bodies. The weight helped, grounding him, and Aiden’s breathing slowed down again. It wasn’t long before he was crying again, but that was alright. That was expected. Crying would help sort out the worst of it, and if Aiden babbled about how terrible he was, Lambert was there to gently rebuke him and soothe. It was rough going for a while, but eventually Aiden cried himself out and fell asleep. 

Lambert, despite his best efforts, fell asleep with Marigold’s purr in his ears and Aiden’s soft breathing to soothe him. There was no alarm from his phone for the rest of the night, thankfully, and when he woke up Aiden was stirring, sitting up from their tangle of limbs. He was beautiful in the morning light coming through the sheer curtains, hair tousled and yawning, and he smiled down at Lambert as he stretched out. 

"So," Lambert said, voice sleep rough, giving him a grin to let him know it wasn't that serious. "Is it later?"

Aiden's smile widened. "Might be."

"Yeah?"

Aiden climbed out of bed, stretching luxuriously and sauntering towards the master bath. "I have a shower with a bench in it and I’m feeling _much_ better. Come help me break it in?"

Lambert was out of bed and ditching his clothes in a heartbeat, and Aiden's bright, easy laugh sent his heart skipping. 

Well, there were worse ways to meet new people, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is your reminder to always have an exit strategy when it comes to BDSM, especially things like ropes, cock cages, or chastity belts.   
> \---  
> Comments bring me great and abiding joy! Life is stressful, comments are free! Please feed your local starving author, they're doing their best. You can find me as Heronfem or kaer-cuan on tumblr, HeronVinn on twitter. Art and podfics welcome!


End file.
